


Prank call gone right?

by w0ifpup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, From an idea / prompt my friend had, I'm planning on a chapter two but idk, I'm sure it will, M/M, Though if stalking or mention of anxiety scares you, and any that may happen later, can you tell i like Matsuhana and iwaoi from the fact its all ive written?, its all in the beginning it's gone pretty soon, meme team - Freeform, rated T for minor langauge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0ifpup/pseuds/w0ifpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"omg I'm being followed by these scary guys and I somehow have ur number because my phone was gonna be used to prank call you but now I'm calling you to help and save me from these stalkers " My friend said this and I had to write it!</p><p>a . k .a what was going to be a prank call ends up Matsuhana because I am matsuhana trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank call gone right?

**Author's Note:**

> Before hand, thank you for reading~
> 
> If there's any typos (Other than in the texting portions) I'll fix them if you tell me where :D
> 
> I'm still very new to writing fanfic, so, thank you for taking your time to read this! Criticism is welcome <3

Strolling down the street, the sound of three sets of feet still echo behind me, I pick up the pace again but they follow none the less.  
  
No ones picking up, great.  
The only number left... fuck it, why not?  
  
Trying to keep my anxiety in check, I dial it.  
“Hello? Matsukawa Issei here, Who might be calling me at...” A pause as I hear some scrambling around. “At the hellish hour of 2:37 AM?” Says a groggy but calm and low voice.  
“Oh damn did I wake you? Sorry, sorry.” I mutter as I enter the small convenience store and sigh in relief as the men stay outside.  
I can breath again, but it seems the distress in my voice is apparent as the stranger's more alert very quickly.  
  
“What's wrong?” He, Matsukawa? Asks me. I was a total stranger calling him but he seemed to already be worried and care, amazing.  
  
I chuckle nervously, realizing the predicament I put myself in. Yeah I'm being stalked but who's to say the stranger is any better?  
“Shouldn't 'who are you' be a more appropriate question?” I say instead of voicing those thoughts.  
It's silent for a second before he speaks. “What's wrong?” Matsukawa repeats, a little more sternly this time.  
  
I sigh as I pick up some tea (Hey I may be in a predicament but might as well get a drink.) and shuffle my feet. I take a deep breath to steady myself before I speak  
“Hello, My name is Hanamaki Takahiro and I am currently being totally stalked by some creepy guys. I don't know what to do, none of my friends are picking up and this number was in my phone because I _was_ going to prank call you from a dare earlier today, but now I'm on the verge of being mugged or murdered or something equally terrifying and I just-” I just myself off there realizing I'm starting to panic more as I ramble, and the other end of the line is silent.  
  
  
They're probably really confused, they probably don't really care that much I mean, I'm just some stranger.  
Just as I'm considering apologizing and hanging up again, he interrupts my thoughts.  
  
  
“Where are you?” He asks as I hear what sounds like him pulling on a jacket and opening a door.  
Was... was he serious? Is he _coming_ here? This guy who I don't know, was totally going to prank call, and just suddenly woke up at two in the morning, but he still wants to help?  
Apparently I was thinking too long and he cleared his throat to get my attention.  
“Oh! Oh um... I'm at --------'s Corner store on -------- street?” I supplied, and he simply hums in response before a yawn. “Alrighty give me a minute I'll be right there.” and with that he hangs up the phone, leaving me befuddled.  
  
I eventually sigh and trudge up to the cashier, purchasing the tea and asking if I can stay inside and wait for 'a friend'. They're cool with it so I read a volleyball magazine and wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, thirty minutes, an entire tea, and two magazines later. I'm starting to think he was lying and is definitely not coming to get a total stranger from a convenience store.  
  
I'm getting close to panicking again because I'm gonna have to go out again and those guys are STILL there (It's winter why are they this stubborn its _freezing_ out there!) when a man around my height with short messy hair black hair, big eyebrows and a lazy smirk walks in and immediately walks up to me.  
“Are you Hanamaki?” His voice is much better in person, It's deeper and calming and – Oh god am I crushing on this guy? No no bad Takahiro. Stalker situation before crushes.  
  
Be witty! “Uh.. Yes I am.” Smooth.  
  
He chuckles as if he can read the dilemma going on in my head and grabs my hand and drags me out very casually, walks right past the guys who've been waiting for now around 40 minutes and just keeps walking.  
Honestly I'd normally be having another anxiety attack in a situation like this but here I am, following and holding hands with a stranger, albeit a very attractive stranger. and walking past some guys who've been stalking me for now about an hour.  
  
So why is it I'm oddly calm?  
  
They don't follow, and we get pretty far before he stops and turns to me, though I notice he doesn't let go of my hand.  
He smiles at me but I can see the glint of worry in his eyes. “Sorry for not saying anything and just.. acting? But I figure they won't do anything if you're with someone, one of my friends had a run in them recently but it seems they wouldn't pick on him once  his boyfriend caught up. Although in all honesty he probably could've murdered them all if he wanted... but that's beside the point.” He chuckles after realizing he rambled, Honestly I could get used to that chuckle.  
  
_Whoa okay, self. I know you're very gay but chill._  
  
“But anyway” He went on, snapping me out of my thoughts. “Are you okay? You look... pretty pale. Do you want to stay at my place? Or is yours close?” He seems genuinely worried and I can't help but smile, even if I am exhausted after all my panicking.  
  
I look at where we are and sigh as I pull out my phone. “My place is like an hour away honestly, I was just on a walk to give my two very gay friends some time to confess but got a little lost.” I admit as I bring find three texts from Oikawa, two from Iwaizumi, and a missed call from each. I scoff as I hold up my phone to Matsukawa. “Of course _now_ they're texting me, honestly.” And he chuckled at my tone.  
But I text them and update them on current events while Matsukawa directs me and glances at my phone.  
  
  


\- - -  
  
Oikawa : Hanamaki oh my god are you okay? (๏д๏)  
  
  
Oikawa : I'm so sorry both of our phones were on mute after we went to the movies earlier.  
  
  
Oikawa : Maki???? please text back ಥ_ಥ  
  
  
Hanamaki : Yo  
  
  
Oikawa : WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY? (;﹏;)  
  
  
Hanamaki : I'm fine I'm fine. Do you remember the number I was gonna prank call because of the bet I lost to Kuroo?  
  
  
Oikawa : Well first, since when do you type this well wtf  
  
  
Oikawa : And second yes?? Why??  
  
  
Hanamaki : fair fair. Ok so like since you and iwaizumi weren't answering (i'm very hurt from that tyvm you call yourselves best friends) and neither was kuroo or anyone tbh and I was way too far from home to just book it back, I called the number I was gonna prank call.  
  
  
Oikawa : Nvm I miss you texting properly.  
  
  
Oikawa : also what. Did they help? ↷( ó╻ò)  
  
  
Hanamaki : ya here I'll let them text you lol it turned out they lived pretty close I guess  
  
  
\- - -  
  
I hand the phone over to Matsukawa, who'd been reading over my shoulder as we walk and he immediately replies  
  
\- - -

  
  
Hanamaki : Ayyyyy this is Matsukawa Issei at your service, O shit whaddup.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
“Ohmygod you're a meme lord, I love you.” I was already laughing way too loudly and getting weird looks as we kept walking. Matsukawa just smiled wider as he gets his reply  
  
\- - -  
  
Oikawa : Oh god no, there's two of you now. I will not survive this new friendship will I? ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐  
  
  
Hanamaki : ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
  
  
Oikawa : I regret this already, Mattsun please give Maki his phone back, and tell him to text Iwa-chan he wants to talk.  


\- - -

  
With that Matsukawa, Or, Mattsun now. Hands me back my phone as I finally calm down.  
“So, Mattsun.” I start and he raises an eyebrow at me “Eh don't worry, Oikawa nicknames everyone, obviously. You can call me Maki too. Don't call Iwaizumi Iwa-chan though unless you want to piss him off.” I explain as I switch conversations and check Iwaizumis messages  
  
  
\- - -

 

  
Iwaizumi : What happened???  
  
Iwaizumi : Maki?  
  
Hanamaki : Are you still with Oikawa?  
  
Iwaizumi : Are you sure Matsukawa isn't made up because I refuse to believe you managed to find someone who talks like that too.  
  
  
\- - -

  
  
One glance at Mattsun and I already agree on how to proceed.  
  
  
\- - -  


  
Iwaizumi : you still there??  
  
  
Hanamaki : image attached  
  
  
Iwaizumi : OMG MAKI YOUI FOUND A HOT GUY Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ  
  
  
Hanamaki : lmao Oikawa give him his phone back  
  
  
Iwaizumi : I'll deal with him later.  
  
  
Hanamaki : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
  
Iwaizumi : stfu or I will leave you where ever you are right now to freeze.  
  
  
Hanamaki : Well considering im an hour away, mattsun offered to let me stay at his place?? if its not full of memes I wil be dissapointed.  
  
  
Iwaizumi : I mean... I guess if you're okay with it, but be careful alright? You don't really know the guy.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
Matsukawa promptly plucks the hand from my phone and sends a text before I can retaliate. Damn he's quick.  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Hanamaki : hey its 'Mattsun' again and just wanted to say I will woo him with memes, he won't want to leave, we'll have hot chocolate and watch gimicky chick flicks all the while having a competition on who knows their memes better. I will obviously win,  
  
  
Hanamaki : ya know I can't deny that he'd totally win me that way lmaoo  
  
  
Iwaizumi : Out of all the numbers, you had to find his.  
  
  
Hanamaki : 'tis fate  
  
  
Iwaizumi : Just be safe.  
  
  
Hanamaki : Will do, mom.  
  
  
Iwaizumi : ….  
  
  
Hanamaki : Welp, Bye before you kill me  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Perfect timing, as we arrive to Matsukawas place just as I slip my phone back in my pocket.  
  
He unlocks the front door and steps in, slipping off his shoes and coat before shuffling into the kitchen and I presume making tea or hot chocolate. He better make hot chocolate after getting my hopes up.  
  
I mutter a quick 'sorry for the intrusion' as I enter and look around.  
It's a small apartment, but it's cozy. Looks like a single bedroom, there's a couch, a TV, a kotatsu, and a large bookshelf taking up majority of one of the walls.  
  
He comes back in with two mugs of hot chocolate, _score._ And places them on the kotatsu before settling his legs under it and patting the space next to him. I take no time hesitating before I join him and relax into the warmth.  
  
He takes a sip of his drink before breaking the silence. “Alright well, At 3 am it's a little late for the chick flicks, but I can grab you a pair of pajamas and some stuff to crash on the couch?” He asks as he glances over, waiting for my answer.  
I move my cup and stretch out over the kotatsu and look up at him just in time to catch him covering up his smile by taking a sip of his cocoa.   
  
Well I only told myself the gayness had to wait til the stalker thing was solved...  
  
Honestly, today was exhausting.  
So I close my eyes and instantly fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyy and we're done with chapter one??  
> I'm not sure if I'll do chapter two honestly but I think I will?? It'll just be fluff tbh
> 
> Should I continue this?


End file.
